Patchwerk
thumb|Patchwerk =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: First boss of the Abomination wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead (Abomination) =Background= =Attacks and Abilities= Patchwerk has about 4 million hit points. Hateful Strike: Base damage is 22100-29900 physical damage, thankfully this is mitigated through high AC. The average hit is ~8000 damage on a fully buffed BWL/AQ40 geared Warrior in defensive stance. This ability is never used on the main tank; the ability will hit the character with the highest health in melee range. Hateful strike will only hit three different off-tanks(if healed properly) and will cycle through them in order - highest HP and threat factors into this, but the pattern is typically A B A B C A B A B C in a typical fight. Normal hit with melee is 1800-2700 (depends on gears). Berserk - 7 minute timer ("Patchwerk goes into a berserker rage!"). This will make short work of the raid. Berserk - 7:30 timer, Patchwerk will AOE shoot Slime Bolts to the whole the raid for 25000~ nature damage. (Most likely the fix for kiting exploit, implememted in Patch 1.12.1) Enrage - Enrages at 5% ("Patchwerk becomes enraged!"). Just have your MT and OTs save Shield Wall for it. It is easy to heal through. =Strategies= Patchwerk kill Druid POV by Forlorn Legacy, US. Patchwerk kill Hunter POV by Genesis, EU. Initial Patchwerk Strategy by War Front, US. Patchwerk is not an aggro-sensitive fight, and under most circumstances, with normal threat reduction talents and effects, it is nearly impossible to pull aggro from the MT. It is however possible in some cases as shown in this video, and is probably just due to the extremely high generation of Rage on tanks due to the massive amount of damage taken. Regardless of the reason, the difficulty of pulling aggro makes it possible for the raid to all-out DPS. This is important, as Patchwerk has about 3,850,000 HP and a 7 minute enrage time limit (your raid needs ~9500 dps minimum to kill him in time). The main part of the fight is to heal through his Hateful Strike ability; It works like this: *Hateful Strike hits the person in range with the most hitpoints primed by aggro. (It will hit a rogue if your Tanks arent healed up fast enough) *Hateful strike hits for between 22100 and 29900 damage before mitigation (= avg 26000 non-mitigated damage). This means it is roughly 7500 average damage after mitigation on tier-2 warriors. The maximum hit will deal 29900*(damage modifier by armor); this means that, with 70% damage reduction, for example, a tank needs 29900*30%=8970 HP at all times. *Hateful Strike can never crit or be a crushing blow. *Hateful Strike hits roughly every 1.2 seconds *Hateful Strike does NOT try to reapply upon a dodge/parry/miss. This is a common misconception. This means that dodge/parry is extremely important because it gives healers 1.2 more seconds to top off tanks. This fight will generally require your Hateful Strike tanks to be buffed using Flasks of the Titans and Stoneshield Potions and possibly to be specced in Protection. Several guilds have successfully utilised feral druids as Hateful Strike tanks as they are able to attain very high damage mitigation and hitpoints, and are often able to survive Hateful Strikes without the use of Flasks and Stoneshield Potions. The downside is, they are less able to avoid the Hateful Strikes due to their lack of Parry. Use the Hateful Strike Damage Calculator to determine if your tanks are geared with sufficient armor and hit points to survive Hateful Strikes. The question of aggro "clinging" to the main tank is questionable, since off tanks (and insanely over dpsing mages) can become the main tank if they create too much threat. It is viable to either use one, or numerous offtanks in the fight. The best seems to be 3, It allows you plenty of time to heal up the OTs without spreading out healing too much. There is no gimmick otherwise, it's all about survival and DPS. NOTE: If off tanks use Last Stand or Lifegiving Gem they might kick someone out of rotation, however the Main Tank can use it without any risk. =Quotes= -Agro * Patchwerk want to play! * Kel'Thuzad make Patchwerk his Avatar of War! -Raid Member slain * No more play? -Death of Patchwerk * What happened to... Patch... =Loot table= ;Normal ;Tier 3 Shoulders token ;Atiesh * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22961 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22960 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22815 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22818 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22820 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22354 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22368 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22361 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22726 Reputation: +100 Argent Dawn Reputation =Notes= His name comes from "patchwork"; as an Abomination, he's a disgusting amalgamation of flesh, bones, meat, metal, and threads. The Avatar of War refers to the Everquest boss of the same name. The boss had a similar ability to Hateful Strike, in that it would unleash massive damage to the tank, that would have to be healed through. It was widely believed at the time that no player could possibly tank that. Category:Abominations Category:Bosses Category:Instance Characters Category:Instance:Naxxramas